1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply unit, and more particularly, to a power supply unit having improved efficiency in a standby mode for maintaining a ready state before an electronic product is normally operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power supply unit of an electronic product includes a separate independent auxiliary converter in order to provide a standby power, in addition to a main converter for providing a main power. The power supply unit of the electronic product, having the above-mentioned structure supplies the main power to the electronic product through the main converter during an operation (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘normal mode’) of the electronic product, and supplies the standby power to the electronic product through the above separate standby converter during a standby mode (indicating a mode for maintaining a ready state before the electronic product is normally operated).
As the auxiliary converter for supplying the standby power, a flyback converter has mainly been used in recent years. While the flyback converter has been widely used due to the simple structure thereof, it may cause the efficiency of the entire power system to be lowered due to high voltage stress applied to switches and hard switching (indicating switching performed in a state in which the level of voltage between the switches or the level of current flowing in the switches is not zero).